


Lazy Sundays

by Mischieftess



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Praise Kink if you squint, Sunday morning "brunch", by each other, listen they're easily distracted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischieftess/pseuds/Mischieftess
Summary: Waverly makes breakfast for Nicole at the Homestead.Well, she doesn't quite finish making breakfast... but she does finish. ;)And now (2/9/20) Nicole finishes it for her. Or finishes her. Hard to tell.But hey, (2/10/20) they really don't need to quench their thirst with anything but each other.(In other words: straightforward, hot, loving, WayHaught smut. Come and get it!)





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly hummed to herself. She had woken early with the winter sun and was now puttering around the Homestead’s kitchen, trying to keep the clank of bowls and pans to a minimum.

Wynonna had sent a text at 2 am saying she wouldn’t be back. Waverly had heard her phone buzz and squinted at the bright screen long enough to send, “k, be safe, <3<3” back before she passed out again in Nicole’s arms.

Now, according to ancient (2-year) Earp tradition, she was making Sunday morning pancakes. _Hopefully Nicole will sleep in a bit, she’s had a lot of late nights recently and could use the rest._

Waverly had just finished mixing the batter when she heard the first hints of stirring from upstairs. She put the cast iron griddle on the old gas stove. As she did, she heard footfalls on the creaky stairs. After making doubly sure she hadn't turned on the burners yet, Waverly turned around and got a good look at the best sight in the whole world – a tousled, sleep-rumpled Nicole Haught.

“G’morn’n,” Nicole mumbled, running a hand through her hair, making it stick up even more than before. She was in boxers and a tank, her nipples peaked from the chilly attic air she’d walked through to come down into the warmth, and a different warmth began to coil in Waverly’s belly. Nicole always looked good, but this look, untethered to the outside world, was all Waverly’s to see. This Nicole was deliciously, excitingly _hers_.

“Morning!” Waverly said, meeting Nicole in the middle of the kitchen and popping up on her tiptoes to kiss her cheek.

Nicole’s soft “Hmmm,” warned Waverly a second before a hand cradled her jaw, fingertips pushing into her hair, and brought her back for a proper kiss, warm and mint-flavored and oh-so-soft. Nicole had brushed her teeth before she came down. “You taste like pancake batter.”

“Um, guilty,” Waverly breathed, caught by the look of sleepy interest on Nicole’s face, in her beautiful brown eyes. Sometimes, the _best_ times, lazy mornings between them were like this, swollen with a kind of soft, suggestive possibility that made Waverly’s blood sing in her ears and sink between her legs.

“I like it,” Nicole purred.

Waverly let out a soft squeak as Nicole’s hand squeezed her ass, groping under the oversized t-shirt to reach skin, the pull of it making her stagger forward. That warmth in her gut spread out like a big hand and squeezed, wanting more, making liquid start to trickle and pool into her panties. Nicole had this effect on her, like no one else had ever done before.

Waverly braced her hands on Nicole’s chest, feeling the softness of her breasts give beneath them. “Oh?” was all she could say, her voice going breathy like it was wont to do around Nicole, only Nicole.

“Mmhmm.”

Those lips, a little chapped but soft soft soft, captured Waverly’s again and she moaned, reaching up to lace her arms around Nicole’s neck, to bring them closer. Waverly opened her mouth as they kissed, hoping, and _yesss_ Nicole licked inside, ravishing Waverly’s mouth the way she ate Waverly’s pussy – thorough and slow and meticulously messy.

Waverly almost didn’t catch the moment Nicole lifted her by her ass, but she managed to hook her knees around Nicole’s hips and hold on for dear life, her core throbbing in glorious, expectant hunger against Nicole’s abs as she carried Waverly to a hard surface and set her down. Waverly could tell her breath was coming in hungry pants and she didn’t care, chasing Nicole’s lips even as her hips started a gentle roll.

“Eager, aren’t you?” It wasn't a criticism, not couched in that hungry tone of voice. Nicole didn’t wait for an answer, she just tilted Waverly’s chin in her hand and laid a hot, messy kiss under her ear, right where Waverly liked it. 

Waverly whined, her hands clenched on smooth shoulder muscles as she tried to regain her bearings. It was tough, pressed up against all this woman had to offer, but she tried to come up with a defense. “I was trying to make you breakfast.”

“You already know you’re all I wanna eat. And I'm _hungry._” The words were as shocking as they were true, and Nicole’s chuckle rang in Waverly’s ear as she bucked in reactionary arousal.

Then a hand was gliding up the inside of Waverly’s thigh and all she could think was, _yes yes yes please, I don’t know how I’m already this wet,_ and when Nicole laughed she realized she said it out loud.

Then her panties were pulled aside and Nicole swiped up her pussy, between her lips, shocking tingles out of Waverly’s core and right up her spine. Waverly gasped, throwing her head back, and sharp teeth nipped at her throat.

“Fuck, baby, you _are_ wet,” Nicole said, her voice gone rough in the way it did at times like this. “I can just slip right inside.”

She did just that, with two fingers, curving up to hit that perfect spot as her thumb hit Waverly’s clit. Waverly was lost, immediately, her knees falling open as she tilted up her hips, giving herself to the pumping rhythm of Nicole’s hand. They knew each other so well by now, so thoroughly, that she knew without a doubt that Nicole would give her exactly what she needed. The third finger was added without question, stretching her open, and Waverly curled her toes and voiced her approval to the ceiling.

“Damn, baby, you’re pooling in my palm, you get so wet for me,” Nicole was muttering this filth in her ear, catching the lobe with her teeth from time to time, kissing down her neck as her hips rocked behind her hand, “you’re so tight, feel so good stretching around my fingers, I love the way you grind into me as I thrust, that’s it baby take it.”

Each word lit fire between Wavery’s thighs, shooting down her legs and up her stomach, tightening her nipples with little sparks of joy. It was like Nicole sensed them hardening, because immediately there was a tug and a pinch through the cloth. Waverly’s pussy pulsed, once, a little pre-orgasm that sent her clutching around Nicole’s fingers, her fingernails scrabbling against Nicole’s broad shoulders as she tried to bodily thrust herself into that delicious, perfect pressure and gliding stretch. She could smell Nicole’s hair, could hear the filthy wet sounds of Nicole plunging into her cunt.

Waverly was overwhelmed and said so, the only way she could, pouring a torrent of sound freely into the air and then muffled against Nicole’s lips.

“That’s my girl,” another finger made Waverly growl in pleasure, “you’re doing so good for me,” Nicole’s thumb swiped just perfectly and Waverly clamped down, “oh, fuck, yeah, your cunt wants’ta squeeze me out but I’m gonna keep fucking you,” it built, and built, a thick heavy growing pressure in Waverly’s core that made her want to simultaneously scream and stop breathing, “that’s it baby, I can feel it, you can do it, come for me,” a harsh curl of all four fingers that sliced through all that stored up energy like a floodlight, bringing Waverly to a shocking peak that made her eyes lose focus, arching her spine, her hands the only thing holding her off the table as she groaned and twitched and _came. _

The sounds harshened, getting wetter as Nicole fucked her through it, muttering, “Yeah, oh fuck, that’s beautiful, you’re beautiful, Waverly, you’re so good,” all while scattering soft kisses across her face, brushing her lips, her nose. When her climax finally released her, Waverly slumped, boneless, in Nicole’s arms.

A kiss was pressed against the top of her head as Nicole extracted her hand, the sensation making Waverly shiver.

“Wow,” Nicole laughed, her voice soft and full of wonder.

Waverly made a “Hmmm?” of vague curiosity.

A hand tilted her face up, and Nicole kissed her, her lips and mouth tasting like Waverly’s pussy. She’d licked her fingers, and the thought made Waverly shiver again.

“Thank you for breakfast, Waves. I'm still a bit hungry, though. Think you’re up for dessert?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gets her just dessert(s).
> 
> A nod and a wink to the valentine's week prompts. Enjoy!

Nicole hadn't really had naughty intentions upon waking, but the idea of Waverly puttering around the kitchen hadn't truly encompassed the reality of walking in on it.

That reality was Waverly, hair in a glorious tangled mane, wearing one of Nicole's academy tee shirts that lived here at the Homestead, still with pillow creases on her face, mixing up pancake batter for their breakfast. She was humming and dancing a little, the way she did when she knew Nicole was watching but didn't mean anything sexy by it, except as a general expression of happiness.

Nicole's naughty intentions had sat up and taken immediate notice, and her naughty actions had immediately followed suit, as was good and natural for them to do.

And now? Now Nicole was painfully turned on, but she didn’t want to get off yet. Watching, feeling, smelling, tasting Waverly like this was close to what she wanted, but not quite. Nicole wanted to have her face buried in Waverly’s cunt, her nose filling with her scent, so it was the sweetest kind of torture to just get a taste. The sweet-sour-salt-umami taste of Waverly's pussy still lingered faintly on her tongue, but Nicole wanted far more.

Waverly herself looked wrecked, lips kiss-swollen, hair still tousled from bed, eyes half-lidded as she sagged against Nicole's hands, their strength the only thing keeping her upright. Nicole loved seeing her this way, loved these private moments to see Waverly unwound, satiated and loose-limbed in her arms. There was nothing closer to her heart than Waverly, nothing she wanted more than to be Waverly’s, for Waverly to be hers in return. This was just one way of showing that, a way they agreed was good and right and beautiful and utterly delicious.

Nicole also dearly loved the part that was going to happen next, the hand she'd tipped with the word "dessert."

Nicole slid her hands down to Waverly’s ass as she said, "Wrap your legs around me, baby. I'm gonna take you to the couch."

Waverly did so without question, settling in Nicole's arms as Nicole hoisted her by her ass. Her familiar weight was accompanied by wetness rubbing against Nicole’s stomach where her tank had ridden up.

Nicole turned to carry her only to gasp and almost stumble as a hot mouth found her neck. God, her skin was so sensitive right now, on high alert.

"Have I ever told you," Waverly murmured, lips brushing Nicole's ear so, so lightly, words slurred and curled with a smile that Nicole could hear, "that I love being carried around like this? I love how strong you are, you pick me up and I feel so safe and warm." She ground herself against Nicole, ass flexing under Nicole's hands.

The couch was in sight - Nicole zeroed in on it like she was on a mission, her legs feeling extraordinarily like Jell-O for a moment as Waverly's words sunk in. She wanted to throw Waverly down, have her way with her, show her how strong she can be, but she also wanted to feel Waverly's hands in her hair, pulling in frustrated arousal as Nicole's mouth and tongue and teeth edged her stepwise toward an explosive orgasm.

Choices, choices.

Then, Nicole reached her destination and decided, dropping to one knee on the middle couch cushion to spill Waverly onto the others. Waverly flopped down with a laugh and Nicole growled in reply, peeling down those sodden teal panties to unveil the treasure inside.

Waverly's fingers were happy as ever to bury themselves in Nicole's hair, scratching and then pressing as Nicole dove right in. Soft, trimmed hair parted with her thumbs, revealing all of Waverly's swollen, needy vulva, her clit looking rigid and flushed under a liquid sheen in the moments before Nicole settled down and took it between her lips.

"Fuck," was the last fully-enunciated word out of Waverly's mouth for a time, the 'ck' echoing off the fireplace brick as Nicole tucked in to her breakfast with gusto.

Nicole traced flat circles with her tongue, slow and thick, pressing down as she huffed fast breaths, then swept down to lick her way inside, her nose buried and nudging the thumb and finger she brought up to tease Waverly's clit. Fuck, Waverly tasted so good, sea-salt and sweetness as Nicole slid down, drew her tongue through the puddle at her opening, lapping at it to shovel more inside her mouth. Then, Nicole came back up for air, replacing her fingers with her tongue, easily sliding two fingers inside down below.

This, this was her happy place, hearing Waverly's breath speed and gain a flavor of sound, feeling the roll of Waverly's hips against her tongue, tasting each new, eager pulse from her cunt. Her cheeks and chin were soaked already, and the first trickles were making their way determinedly down her neck.

Nicole felt a rise in tempo, the way Waverly was running toward a tangible goal, too soon, and pulled her face away, staring up at Waverly's face as she licked her chops. "Not yet, baby, I'm still eating." 

Nicole wasn’t cruel – she wasn’t going to edge Waverly to the brink of sanity, make her beg for it. She was just going to give her one good delay on the brink and then throw her over the precipice.

Waverly's eyes were dark above a distinct pout, but her eyelids fluttered with the apologetic pulse of Nicole's fingers.

“Ok, ok.” Waverly swallowed as Nicole watched, her thighs quivering where one lay propped against the back of the couch, the other under Nicole’s suppressive hand.

As Nicole watched, the tension left her stomach, muscle relaxing beneath skin, the cords of her neck flattening and disappearing as Waverly let her body surrender. 

"That’s it, you know how good it feels when you wait,” Nicole encouraged, slowly thrusting her fingers into molten, slick warmth. She added another and watched Waverly process the new stretch, her mouth opening, hands curling into the t-shirt she still wore. Nicole nudged at the hem with her free hand. “Off.”

Waverly pulled the shirt up, stretching it over her head, and Nicole was just a _little_ bit distracted as her breasts came into view, nipples erect and dark on her pale skin. She reached up and tweaked one, just as Waverly’s shirt was thrown off, watching Waverly’s spine arch into the sensation as she thrust her fingers inside again, curling in a one-two-three to drag and push and tease along the swollen patch just inside.

“Shit, Nicole,” Waverly growled, rolling her freed hips down onto Nicole’s hand. “If you keep doing that…”

Nicole grinned and, leaving her hands where they were, stooped to take Waverly’s clit into her mouth once more.

Waverly bucked, swore, and Nicole matched her rhythm, flattening her tongue to grind against, letting her eyes and eyebrows give Waverly permission to go where Nicole’s mouth and hands provoked her to go.

_Please, come for me, Waverly. _

“Nicole!” Waverly calling that name, her name, throwing her head back and arching against her mouth, hands once more grasping for Nicole’s head, tugging her hair, sparked a sympathetic pulse in Nicole’s core. _Fuck_.

Nicole kept her eyes open and let Waverly ride out her orgasm against her face, feeling hot liquid flood against her chin, licking it up with her tongue as Waverly jerked and twitched and stopped breathing altogether. It was, as always, the most beautiful thing Nicole had ever seen.

Then Nicole was up, leaving her fingers buried deep to absorb the squeezing, clutching attention of Waverly’s cunt, catching her mouth in a messy kiss.

And later, after a blissed-out Waverly has propped herself up in a bar chair while Nicole cooked them Waverly’s vegan pancakes, turning out fluffy, light-brown morsels that rise higher than they ever had before (due to the mysterious wait, Nicole declared, eyebrows wiggling), they cuddled together on the couch under a blanket, trading syrup-drenched bites and laughing at the episode of Legends of Tomorrow they’d cued up on Netflix.

Wynonna walked in the door, yesterday’s clothes almost hidden under her parka.

Nicole and Waverly both yelled, “Close the door!” as the icy wind swirled in behind her.

“Oh my god, pancakes?!” Wynonna yelped, heading for the kitchen with a casual wave. “What’s the occasion?”

Waverly grinned, eyeing Nicole. “Just lazy Sunday brunch.”

Nicole winked and stabbed another bite of pancake, watching Waverly’s face as she brought it to her mouth. “Yup. Just a regular old brunch.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has her own plans for the rest of the morning.
> 
> Another WayHaught week prompt matched this fic! Who'd have thought.

Waverly glanced to the side as her sleepy, post-pancake brunch girlfriend loaded the dishwasher, admiring the view of her shoulders flexing under the tank top as she bent over to drop plates into their slots. Nicole’s hair was an absolute disaster, now, after Waverly’s hands had been buried in it, combing yesterday’s curls into a crimped, vibrant corona while she…

A little clutching aftershock pulsed through Waverly’s core at the thought of what they’d been doing. Nicole had been incredible, as she always was, sweet and soft and hard in all the right places. Waverly herself didn’t really know how Nicole had managed to put off her own needs long enough to get them both fed, except for the fact that both of their stomachs had howled at the same time once Waverly had come down from her last orgasm. After the giggles had faded, they'd decided to actually make that brunch.

Waverly felt... lucky. Nicole was hers, all 5'10" of her soft-skinned, muscular frame, and especially that mischievous dimple and those brown, brown eyes. Not to mention the most important part: Nicole’s loving heart. They had been through so much together, but even in the darkest times their relationship had been a pillar of strength to pull them through.

And the sex, well. The sex was _extraordinary_.

The electric kettle clicked and Waverly called her mind back from ogling her girlfriend to her task, pouring the water over the bags - English breakfast for Nicole and Earl grey for herself (there's little sticky note with "Earp" obscuring the "Earl,” made by Wynonna in a fit of goofiness one morning. Waverly transfers it to each new box of tea whenever she runs out).

Warm, soft hands curled around Waverly's stomach from behind. She leaned back, sighing as Nicole's warmth flooded across her back.

"Hey," Nicole hummed, laying a kiss on the side of Waverly's head.

"Mm, hey baby," Waverly replied. She arched her neck back, turning to meet Nicole's lips in a brief kiss that tasted like syrup and smelled like the faint traces of her own pussy. Fuck.

Wynonna had eaten and run back out the door a few minutes previously, apparently anxious to follow up a new lead in town after she’d retrieved her kit from the barn, and so it was just the two of them once more. Waverly reached back to grab a good handful of Nicole's ass and squeezed.

Nicole's delighted chuckle pulled a grin across Waverly’s lips – Nicole had done nothing but encourage Waverly's lascivious side, and it always felt so good to be unashamedly interested in something so human and beautiful as sex with her gorgeous girlfriend.

Waverly turned in Nicole's arms, sliding her fingertips up under the tank. "How about we have some tea, and then," she edged her hands further up Nicole's stomach, watching brown eyes darken as muscles flexed under soft skin, "I can take care of you."

Her hands had reached the soft swell of Nicole's underboobs at this point, where gravity pooled them in a delicious curve, and Waverly couldn't help herself - she brought her thumbs up to swipe across Nicole's nipples.

Nicole's pupils flared, a hand braced herself against the counter at Waverly's back as she swayed on her feet, letting her chin fall forward.

It really was too tempting. Waverly tilted her head up and met those soft lips, running her thumbs in a tight, slow circle as Nicole’s nipples swelled and hardened, gaining structure with every passing second. Nicole was so warm, and her mouth was hot and eager as she opened for Waverly, tongue stroking out with a moan as Waverly squeezed and rubbed.

"Baby," Nicole murmured, lips brushing Waverly's cheek as she leaned into the touches, "if you don't stop, the, ah, the tea will get, um, will get..."

Waverly smirked and caught Nicole's nipples between her thumb and her palm, rolling them there and watching fireworks burst behind Nicole's eyes.

"Oh?" Waverly asked, evil in her inflection. "Will get what?" For someone who could talk, and talk, and _talk_ when topping, Nicole got so easily distracted by pleasure that her mind almost disconnected from her mouth unless it was about sex. Waverly _loved_ this reaction, just as she loved the filthy things Nicole could say under the influence of Waverly’s pleasure.

Before Nicole could try to stutter through it again, Waverly took pity on her and recaptured her mouth in a kiss. Then another, as Waverly tugged Nicole's nipples and sucked on her tongue. She’d made up her mind, after all. Their hunger was sated, Nicole had been incredibly generous, and Waverly wanted to see what she looked like when she came this morning.

"C'mon," Waverly slipped away, grabbing Nicole's hand to lead her upstairs. "I'm thirsty for something more than tea."

They tumbled back into bed, the chill of the room swiftly ameliorated by the removal of their clothes and shelter under soft duvets. Waverly straddled Nicole's thigh, renewed wetness smoothing her slow grind as she kissed Nicole. She marveled at Nicole’s softness, the little sounds she gasped against Waverly’s mouth as Waverly gave her breast another tweak, the way she welcomed Waverly’s kisses with her tongue and coaxed her to explore.

Nicole's hands grasped at Waverly's shoulder and back, flexing as Waverly snaked her hand down low, finding Nicole's pussy absolutely drenched, soaking the hair. At the first touch, Nicole moaned into Waverly's mouth, rolling her hips forward, clearly desperate to be touched, and who was Waverly to deny her?

“Fuck,” Nicole breathed as Waverly grazed over her clit, her voice carrying that particular heavy breathiness of arousal. “Fuck, baby, touch me.”

Waverly kissed her way across Nicole’s cheek to her ear, catching the lobe in her teeth to relish Nicole’s reactive curse. “Oh, like this?” She curled her fingers, dragging their tips across Nicole’s soft, hot, soaked cunt, then around in a flat circle that coaxed another groan from Nicole’s chest.

Waverly’s own gentle, grinding movements had woken the coals of her earlier arousal into a gently greedy sort of hunger. She felt it as Nicole tensed that thigh for her, generous even in her own pleasure, as she made a firm platform for Waverly’s enjoyment.

“Please,” Nicole huffed, arching her neck back in a familiar gesture.

Waverly wouldn’t leave marks – the Sheriff needed to remain an authority figure, and bearing innumerable blotches wrought by Waverly’s lips, tongue, and teeth wasn’t authoritative in the least – but Nicole loved her neck being gently, thoroughly mauled while Waverly slid her fingers inside, and so that’s exactly what Waverly was going to do.

“So wet for me, baby, can you take two right away?” Waverly didn’t wait for an answer, just spread Nicole’s lips and glided inside, letting her thumb land precisely where they both wanted it to go.

“Fuck!” Nicole jerked, the muscles of her neck flexing, then thrust against Waverly’s hand. Waverly picked up a firm, slow rhythm with her hand, thumb circling on Nicole’s clit at every thrust, and they both rolled their hips with it, pouring molten honey pleasure onto each other.

“Oh, fuck, you feel so _good,_” Nicole groaned, one hand pulling at Waverly’s back, helping her glide. “Shit, I’m so turned on.”

Waverly slid down further, making sure the covers still covered them both as she did. “I’ve got you, Nicole,” she said, finding Nicole’s breast with her lips just as she added a third finger.

Nicole’s fingers threaded through her hair, pressing her close, and Waverly went willingly. The softness of Nicole’s breast pillowed against her face as she licked and tapped the nipple with her tongue, keeping up her eager rhythm with hips and hand alike.

The duvets weighed them down, swathing them in quiet, warm pleasure as they rose together toward a mutually satisfying conclusion, as familiar and gorgeous as Waverly’s view of Nicole, head thrown back and face flushed with the glory of their union.

Nicole’s eyes focused on her, full of that curious intensity she gained right before orgasm, and Waverly knew just how to tip her – and thus herself – over the edge.

“I love you, Nicole, I love you so much, come for me, I want you to come and I’m gonna come too,” another emphatic grind, a shiver, a rising tension that Waverly knew shone through her eyes, “I wanna come for you, Nicole, fuck I love you-“

Nicole groaned, “Fuck, I love you too,” and came, clamping down on Waverly’s fingers with a pressure that pulsed and fluttered and tried to draw her in, just as her whole body arched and tensed.

Nicole’s thigh flexed under Waverly, and with the force of her arousal – watching Nicole never failed to send Waverly over – Waverly thrust furiously against it and felt her own peak coming. With something between a moan and a roar, Waverly shuddered into her third orgasm of the day.

Afterwards, they understandably melted into a united, boneless puddle.

Tea, and the rest of the world, could wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another WayHaught (smut) week prompt satisfied! Sadly, I'm coming down with something so I don't know if I will continue tomorrow, but I hope y'all have had a good time!

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on the twitter: [@SmugMischief](https://twitter.com/SmugMischief)
> 
> If you liked reading, leave a little love below. <3


End file.
